<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>initiation by gooey_boop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480586">initiation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooey_boop/pseuds/gooey_boop'>gooey_boop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Teasing, Tentacles, cumflation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooey_boop/pseuds/gooey_boop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>before being allowed to live in the castle, all residents are required to see if they are... compatible</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. initiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a thread on Askellies Twitter that had an idea like this. it's not exactly right cause I'm a dummy but I'll probably make a second part with more continuity to her post</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cross sighed as he pressed his back against the wall. Warm water spilled from the showerhead and slid down his face, dripping against the tile beneath his feet. “Breath, idiot” he hissed at himself, tapping his head lightly against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was it; his day. He had a week to prepare for tonight's activities, during which he was forbidden to leave his quarters. Those were the rules; if he wanted to live in the castle he had to follow them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a deep exhale Cross turned off the shower, stepping out and grabbing a towel. The bathroom was still filled with steam as he pressed the soft fabric against his face. He dried himself off as he went into the main space of the bathroom; where he had left his clothes, sat a purple velvet robe. He dropped the towel on the ground and picked up the garment; it was soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross was shaky as he slipped into the robe, fumbling with his fingers as he tied the knot. Cracking the bathroom door open slightly he looked down the halls of the castle. It was broad and looming, small lamps illuminating it with deep maroon lighting. He slipped out, closing the door softly behind him. He was told to go straight to the main hall, no detours whatsoever. The old wood was cold against his feet as he walked down the hall, staring up at the tapestries lining the walls. They were surprisingly calming to look at; he knew Nightmare embroidered them each by hand, infusing the thread with his intent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His footsteps echoed softly, the only thing he could hear aside from his own breathing. When he reached the end of the hallway, large black doors greeted him. Taking a deep breath, he pressed his hands against the wood, shoving firmly. The hinges creaked and groaned as the doors parted, granting him access to the large room ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross was expecting Nightmare to be on his throne; Killer, Dust, and Horror by the sides as they always were. Instead, he had to glance around for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Near the back corner, illuminated by a ball of magic, sat the group. The floor was covered in blankets and cushions and pillows. Each sans wore a rob similar to Crosses; Horrors was a deep crimson, Killers was bright red, and Dusts was a light purple, fading to navy at the bottom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare was draped across a large cushion; his robe was a coal-black, with intricate gold embroidery. He was currently working with a needle on the pillow he was on, stitching small branches across the fabric. “Ready?” he asked, tying a knot and breaking the thread. Cross gulped and hesitated for a moment, then nodded slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare smirked and flicked his wrist, the needle poofing out of existence in a bubble of goo. “Good boy~” he cooed, tentacles flicking back and forth slowly “come sit with me~”. Cross was still shaking as he sat next to Nightmare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross slowly got to the floor, crawling next to Nightmare; wrapping his arms around his waist, staring at the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched as a gentle finger tilled his face to look at Nightmare. “You seem so nervous” Killer stated flatly, twirling the tip of his knife between his fingers. “Yeah” Horror chimed in with a grin “what do you think we gonna do?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut.” Nightmare snapped, the others going quiet, then turned back to Cross.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry darling~” Nightmare cooed, stroking Crosses cheek with soft fingers “we won’t hurt you~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself” Horror snorted, Killer barking a laugh and Dust smacking him on the back of the head. Nightmare shot them a death stare, and their giggles subside with an awkward shift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now” Nightmare continued to Cross “first we go through the rule. There’s only one, so don’t worry. It won’t take long”. Cross was entranced in his eyes as tentacles slipped up the back of his robe. “This is the rule; what happens in this corner, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stays</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this corner. This is when we get to be open with each other,” he said, his tone gentle but firm “at no other point do I want you behaving as you would in these situations. when we bond, we bond in the moment and that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>”; that sounded a little more like Nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross gulped and nodded, the other sanses grinning at the response. “I wanna go first” Horror hissed, crawling over to Cross. “No. you’ll rip him up and no one else will get a turn” Killer snapped, grabbing him by the back of the robe and yanking him back, earning a growl as he wriggled out of the grasp. “That means I get to go?” Dust smirked, rocking up to his feet, only for Horror to kick at his heel “hell naw. I’d rather let Killer go first” he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will all of you shut the hell up?” Nightmare snapped, lifting Cross slightly and laying him against a pillow “you’re acting like children. The whole point of this is to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> emotions, not to start ravaging each other in front of my thrown like last time”. Horror and Dust turned bright red, glancing at each other for a split second. “Yeah. you’re right…” Dust mumbled; “sorry boss” Horror added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross was trembling slightly as Nightmare picked open the knot on his robe, pushing away the fabric and running his hands down Crosses ribs. “you are real pretty,” he cooed, letting his fingers catch in the spaces of the bones “I wish I didn’t have to wait as long as I did, but that just makes it more special, right?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross flinched as a tentacle slide over his palm and slid between his fingers. Unlike Nightmares normal tentacles that were slick and drippy, this one was soft. It was soft and felt like satin as it slithered across his hand and up his arm, twining between the ulna and radius. He gave it a small squeeze; it was squishy and nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” Nightmare chuckled, sliding his hands down crosses spine and tracing lightly over his iliac crests, making him squeak. Nightmare rubbed up crosses femurs, massaging the bone as his joints started flushing purple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still look so nervous,” Killer said again, prodding Horror in the back with his foot to annoy him. “He’s right, Cross” Nightmare agreed, pressing a finger against the sensitive notch at his pubic symphysis, making Crosses knees jerk “just relax~”. “A-ahh” Cross gasped softly, his soul sparking inside his chest before flickering out again. “There we go,” Killer said with a grin, Nightmare continuing to rub Crosses pelvis gently, applying slight pressure as the bone flared purple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a long moan, Crosses soul collected inside his chest, a layer of magic rolling over his pelvis and down his thighs, filling the space beneath his ribs. The gel under Nightmares fingers bloomed out into thick lips, already wet with need. “Good boy”  Nightmare cooed pulling his fingers away from where Cross wanted them to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whined softly as Nightmare caressed his echo body, squeezing his hips slightly. “Be patient, doll” he said with a chuckle, his tentacle tightening slightly around Crosses arm “boys? You wanna help?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust quickly scrambled to Cross, clutching one of his thighs and spreading open his legs “hell yeah~”. Horror chuckled and crawled to his side, pressing his palms against his ribs, “you wanna make me something to play with?” he teased, rubbing circles over his chest, making him moan softly,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer chuckled, tucking his knife in his robe as he went over to Cross, sitting behind his head and resting him on his lap. “Now I got you~” he growled with a smirk; Cross could feel something warm and hard pressed against his cheek under Killers robe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a pleasured whine, gel pooled over Crosses ribs, solidifying into breasts. As soon as they formed, Horror started squeezing them together. “God, your so small” he laughed, Cross gasping softly as he thumbed over the sensitive nubs. The insult didn’t even go through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust rubbed the inside of Crosses thighs, lifting one of his legs and running his tongue over the gel. Nightmare smirked and moved over, letting Dust take place in between Crosses legs. Killer started moving his hips in a circular motion, pulling away his robe and letting his cock press against crosses cheek. “That feels nice...:” he mumbled, continuing the motion as Cross choked and gasped at the stimulation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horror bent down and rested his tongue against one of Crosses nipples, making him flinch and whimper. “Awww, don’t get upset~” he teased, still squeezing his boobs “it feels real nice”. Horror closed his mouth over the sensitive skin, sucking and nipping gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all so overwhelming; Cross could barely breathe as he was teased mercilessly. “P-lease!” he cried, his legs jerking wider as Dust pushed his tongue against his slit, thumbing against his clit. “Hmm, you poor thing” Nightmare teased “you want us to cut to the chase and fill you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross had tears streaking down his face as he nodded sharply, saliva dripping down his cheek. Dust chuckled and pulled back, still thumbing gently at Crosses clit as he undid his robe; resting his cock on crosses mons. “I guess I get to go first after all” he laughed, pressing his tip against Crosses slit, coating himself in the arousal before pushing in slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross moaned loudly, as Dust stretched him open, filling him up and hilting. He grabbed onto Killers thighs, as his legs were pulled open a little more. “Are you just gonna use me as a brace?” Killer smirked, taking Cross by the chin and turning him “you might as well make it worth my time”. Killer squeezed Crosses cheeks, willing open his mouth as he pressed his tip against Crosses mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller moaned loudly as Dust started moving, Killer taking the chance to shove into crosses mouth. Cross closed his eyes as Horror switched nipples, his throat tightening around Killers member.  “Gooooooood boy~” takin it from both side” Dust laughed, lifting his hips as he slowly started to thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crosses legs jerked involuntarily as he slowly bobbed his head, sliding his tongue up the side of Killers member. The tentacle around his arm gave him another light squeeze, Cross moaning loudly as Dust slid all the way in, his head pressing into the soft walls. “God you’re tight” he hissed, retracting again “damn it Horror! I can’t move when you’re in my way!” he snapped. Horror laughed and unlatched, wiping away his mouth. “Fine, fine”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust lifted Cross up a little more, digging his fingers into his hips as he thrust as deep as he could. “Thaaaatsss better” he grunted, quickening his pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crosses eyes shot open as he was jerked forward. Killer grabbed his shoulders to keep him in place, “ngh, keep going” he panted. Dust pressed his face into Crosses tits as his thrusts became more rushed and erratic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross gasped and moaned, the vibrations traveling up Killers shaft as his tongue prodded against his tip. “Fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer” Killer gasped, shifting his grasp to Crosses skull, forcing himself deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too” dust hissed, ignoring cross as he choked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a deep exhale, Killer released, warm thick ropes burst into Crosses mouth. He gagged and tensed as he tried to swallow and spit it out at the same time, tightening around Dust and sending him over too. Cross cried as Killer pulled out of his mouth, Dust pushing in as far as he could. “Fffuuckkk” he moaned as he came, spilling warmth into Crosses stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held deep inside, riding out his high as Crosses pussy spasmed around him. When he pulled out with a sigh, a few dribbles of cum following him out. Cross was a shaking mess when the duo stepped back, Killer wiping some of his mess off the smallers cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn?” Horror asked, pushing Dust out of his way as he dropped between Crosses legs, taking his thighs roughly and tapping his tip against Crosses clit. “W-wait” Cross squeaked at the sight; Horror was much longer and thicker than Dust, and he had thick spike-like bumps along the shaft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horror chuckled lowly “you’ll be fine doll,” he said, slowly pushing in “I’ll make you feel amazing~”. With a mortifyingly wet sound, Horror slid in, the bumps along his shaft pressing snuggly into Crosses walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horror rolled his hips slowly, reaching up and massaged Crosses’ breasts, squeezing the gel between his fingers. “Ima fill you up till you’re dripping” he hissed, starting to move his hips forward and back. Cross gasped and pressed his free hand over his mouth; Horror was sucking and nipping at his tits. Wet warmth enveloped his right side, Horror sucking and licking over his nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the pace quickened, Horror switched sides, kneading his breasts in large circles. Horror moved his hand, making Cross whimper as the stimulation to his chest stopped. Horror cupped Crosses face, gently rubbing his thumbs under his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross choked in confusion as Horror pressed his mouth against his. He moaned loudly as Horror moved faster; taking the chance to plunged his tongue into Crosses mouth, feeling around the wet cavern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross keened loudly as his hips were pressed against the floor, Horror clutching his face as he sped up. He broke the kiss, a thick strand of saliva dripping down to his chin. “Ready baby?: he cooed “i’m gonna fill you up”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross cried out, clutching to Horror as his pussy clenched up, sucking in Horror further. Horror grunted and sighed, spilling into Cross. His red fluid could be seen swirling around just under Crosses echo. He pulled out, scooting back and giving Cross some room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed his thighs together, toes and hands trembling and flexing as he rode out his orgasm. “Anyone want to go again?” Nightmare asked, more tentacles sliding over Cross “no? Then it’s my turn”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross whimpered as the tentacles twined in between his bones and sat him up, gentle ones caressing his face. “Ready for your final go?” Nightmare asked, lifting Cross so he could slide under him. The tentacles squeezed Cross in pulsing sequences. Nightmare took his chin gently and turned him to look at him “my pretty thing~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross rested his head in the crook of Nightmares shoulder, the fabric of his robe soft against his bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God he was pathetic. He was just sitting there letting the others do what they pleased, but dear lord it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thick tentacle hovered near his entrance, rubbing slime across his clit. Nightmare started humming softly, pressing his cock between Crosses lips and coating it in slick. Cross moaned softly, drool sliding down his chin as Nightmare slowly pushed in. “Good boy~” he cooed, kissing Cross on the cheek as a few thin tentacles slid inside too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one at his clit continued its firm rubbing, sending waves of pleasure through Cross. He could feel the tentacles swelling up, filling the groves of his pussy perfectly. Tears welled in his eyes and his mouth hung open, small sounds slipping out as Nightmare started to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking advantage of his open mouth, a tentacle slid past his teeth. Cross moaned loudly around the thick in his mouth, feeling the tip prodding down his throat. Nightmare huffed as he picked up his pace, caressing Crosses body, hips, and chest lovingly. “You feel so good” Nightmare cooed, giving Cross a squeeze “I might have to take you for myself next time I’m feeling lonely~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross cried around the tentacle and he buckled forward, pressing Nightmare further into his walls. Nightmare grunted as Crosses pussy tightened around him, the smaller crying as he came; streaks of pleasure sliding down his thighs. “Gooooood~” Nightmare growled, the tentacle in Crosses mouth swelling up and turning warm “</span>
  <em>
    <span>take it all</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a screaming moan, warm thick goo burst into his mouth, seeping out as the tentacle retracted. Nightmare squeezed crosses tits as he hilted, spilling into him and ridding out his high. Cross fell back and started twitching from overstimulation whimpering as slime slide down his face. Nightmares tentacles lifted him slightly as he pulled out, laying across out on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others stood over him, looking down at their work. Swirls of colors; mostly black could be seen under the gel of his stomach, small amounts dripping past his labia onto the blankets beneath him. “Look at that” Killer teased, gently pressing his toes into Crosses stomach, making him choke as a little more fluid dribbled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross whimper as the tentacles around his limbs gave him a final squeeze before retreating back to Nightmare. Dust and Horror were muttering to each other; something about going to Horrors room when they were done, but stopped as Nightmare moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare crouched down and lifted crosses chin, turning him to look at the rest of the group. With a wide smirk, he pressed his forehead against Crosses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the castle, Cross~”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sO yOu HAd a BAd Day</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I posted this earlier, realized I posted the wrong thing, then fell asleep soooooooo oof</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dust and Horror were in time-out. They had spent the majority of the day insulting each other, then fucked up a mission so badly that Nightmare had to drop what he was doing and go pick them up. Dust was currently scrubbing the main hall as a punishment, and Horror was locked in his room after lighting Dust’s rose bush on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare called Cross to the main hall; he wasn’t sure why but something told him Nightmare wouldn’t be happy if he questioned the order. Dust growled at him as he quickly rushed towards the throne, trying not to step on the wet spots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare looked up from his work as cross bowed in front of him. “Ah. there you are” he said, finishing something up and vanished the paper into a blob of goo “I need you to do something for me”. Cross could feel Dust staring daggers into his back as he shifted “yes? What did you need?”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know about today’s… incident” Nightmare said, Cross nodding “good. I need you to go to Horrors room. He needs some… support”. Cross flinched as he heard Dust chuck the mop against the floor. “Bullshit!” he yelled, “why does he get to go first?! He burned my plant! You know how long it took me to grow that?!?”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare frowned, his tentacles flicking back and forth in annoyance “if you don’t stop that you won’t go at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he growled, Dust hissing back “go to your room”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Dust spat “fine fine fine”. He kicked over the bucket, soapy water spilling on the floor. Cross watched as Dust stomped out of the hall, punching the door then cussing when his knuckles split.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross turned back to Nightmare “w-what should I do? Do you want me to bring him food or something” he asked, Nightmare shaking his head. “No. you’ll get it just... Go to his room” he sighed, lifting his hand as a crow flew down the hall and landed on him, dropping a small object on his lap before bubbling into goo and absorbing into his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross nodded sharply, briskly leaving as Nightmare inspected the object. As he walked down the hall Cross scratched at his arms; he wasn’t sure exactly why him of all people would be able to help Horror, but they were orders. He hurried down the long stairs, the wood creaking under his feet as went. Horror was the only resident that lived in the basement. He had a bad habit of not asking for food when he was hungry, instead opting to rip apart the rats and other small animals that lived in the castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare was not a fan of this little quirk, especially when he found the bone lying around. As a solution, he shoved Horror into the most isolated part of the castle where he couldn’t get to anything. Even after he had mostly stopped, he chose to stay in the basement instead of getting a room higher up. Killer said that he never actually stopped his snacking, but as long as it didn’t get in Nightmares way it didn’t really matter </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking down the hall, Killer came into view, his eyes glowing in the dim light.  As Cross approached, Killer stood from his spot guarding the door on the floor. Cross nodded as reached out for the door, Killer catching him in the chest “when you’re done” he mumbled, “with both of them. Come to my room. I have something for you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross nodded again, watching him slump down the hall, pulling his knife from his pocket and fiddling with it. Killer disappeared into the darkness and Cross rested his hand on the door nob, unsure of what that was supposed to mean. With a deep breath, Cross turned the handle and pushed, the door granting access to the dim room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peeking in, Cross saw Horror hunched in the corner. He was fiddling with something and mumbling briskly to himself. Cross tapped lightly on the door frame, Horror going silent and slowly lifting his head “come here” he growled, curling back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Are you-” Cross started; “shut. Up.” Horror interrupted “come. Here.”. Cross swallowed dryly as he carefully stepped over the clutter on the floor towards Horror. Looking down he could see the remnants of what could have been a book at one time, shredded and spread across the floor. He stood behind Horror, about 3 feet away from his back. He stood silently as Horror slowly got to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross looked up at the other skeleton; he had never realized just how big he was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strong arms wrapped around Cross, making him yelp as he was lifted off his feet. “W-wait” he squeaked, Horror ignoring him as he clambered into his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Horror laid on his side, pulling Cross into his chest and curling around him. He tucked Crosses head under his chin, holding him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross wriggled slightly, his arms pinned to his side. With a sigh, he fell limp letting Horror hold him. He felt the largers chest rise shakily, his jacket pressed against his face. “Horror,” he said softly “What’s wrong”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horror was trembling as Cross felt wet warmth on the top of his skull “stop talking” he whined, squeezing Cross tighter. This was… concerning, to say the least. Cross managed to riggled an arm free, hesitating slightly before grabbing onto Horrors shoulder “dude. I’m serious. What’s wrong. If you don’t say something I’m just gonna leave” he said, Horror immediately clutching him closer “no. no, you don’t get to leave yet”  he said, his voice shaking. They sat for a few seconds in silence, Horror adjusting his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungry” he croaked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Cross mumbled, “I can get you something from the kitchen?”. Horror shook his head, his chest rising and falling roughly. “You don’t understand” horror whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was- was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking hungry</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he whined “I’m hungry and I can’t do anything. I finally have access to food and I can’t even eat anything”. Tears dripped down Crosses head. “No one will let me eat. I just want </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Horror slid a hand up Crosses shirt, hooking his fingers between his ribs “if I could just have </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>bite. One tiny bite” Cross shivered as Horror tugged on his bones “or bring something to Papy” he whispered, “I could bring him one thing and he would be set for a few months. He would be safe and I wouldn’t have to worry”. Horrors words were getting more slurred and shaky as he ranted “I wouldn’t have to make sure he wasn’t hurting himself for food, or- or going outside and risk getting hurt. And he would be healthy and happy and he-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross squeaked and a strong hand grabbed the back of his head and clutched him tightly “oh god if I could just take one of your ribs” Horror was practically drooling “I promise I’ll be gentle. I promise. I’ll give you anything you want if you let me” Horror was groping at his ribs roughly, Cross letting out a shameful whimper as his soul flickered behind his chest “Horror-”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The larger skeleton stopped, letting his hand rest against Cross “anything you want…”. Cross slipped his hands in between the two bodies, pushing Horror away “wait. Stop.” he said, “listen. I’m not letting you eat me. But maybe, if you keep your mouth shut about it… next time we go on a mission I’ll help you bring something to him”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horror froze for a second then grabbed into Cross again, pulling him back into his chest. “Dead ass?” he squeaked Cross grunting and nodding “only if you stop crushing me-”. Horror loosened his grip, still holding him “ok- sorry” he mumbled, falling quiet. Cross relaxes slightly into Horror. He emitted a warmth that was hard to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat like that for a while, neither saying anything, before being interrupted by a knock on the door frame. “Sorry to break up your little… thing,” Killer said, “but boss says time to switch”. Cross went to sit up, but Horror held him down “no. I’m not done yet” he growled, Cross trying to wriggle free. Killer rolled his eyes and smirked “well if you really want a hug I can slip in there” he teased, Horror narrowing his eyes as he slowly let Cross go “step one foot in my room and you’ll end up like that book” he hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust was pacing back and forth across his room, snapping to attention when Cross opened the door. He stamped over to the door and grabbed Cross by the arm, yanking him in and slamming the door shut behind him. “What-” Cross started, his eyes widened as Dust pressed his teeth against his, pressing him against the door. Cross whined and grabbed Dusts wrists, his knees buckling as the larger pressed down against him. He broke the sloppy kiss and easily broke out of Crosses grip, slipping his hands up his shirt “god I wanna rip you apart” he hissed lifting him up and carrying them both to the bed “you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell </span>
  </em>
  <span>like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conflict flashed through Crosses head. On one hand, this was too much; Dust was obviously not happy, and the ways he had of calming down was something Cross would not like to be part of. But on the other hand, boss </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> say to give support…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could finish deciding what he was going to do, Dust was stripping off his clothes. “God danm it! why do you have so many </span>
  <em>
    <span>belts</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” he snapped, disregarding the buckles and trying to pull them off. “Wait!” Cross snapped as the belts started to strangle him “stop for 2 seconds!”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust growled and let go, Cross scooting back “what are you trying to do?” he asked and started to fiddle with his belt buckles and pull them off. He was pretty sure he knew what was about to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust watched impatiently as Cross pulled the belts off his body. “I’m gonna use you till his smell goes away. And then maybe some more” he growled nonchalantly reaching forward as the last buckle was undone. “Wait-” Cross had no time to react as he was shoved against the mattress, Dust sliding a hand down his shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warm hand cupped between crosses legs, pressing against his pelvis and tailbone. “No waiting” Dust hissed, kissing down the smallers neck “I’m hungry”. Cross moaned softly as rough fingers rubbed against the holes in his sacrum and down his tailbone. “That’s it, good boy,~” Dust cooed, pressing his face into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross choked as his soul lit up behind his ribs, warmth flooding into his joints. “Yessss” Dust hissed, quickening his movements as magic sparked inside his chest. With a soft moan, magic bloomed out from his soul, coating his thighs and under his ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust immediately began caressing Crosses hips and thighs, pressing two gentle fingers on either side of his slit, squeezing his lips together and rolled them between his knuckles. Slick leaked out of Cross, coating Dust’s fingers with light purple. “Already?” he chuckled, using his free hand to pull down his waistband, letting his member spring free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross watched with wide eyes as Dust tugged his shorts down to his knees, pulling his legs open slightly. Cross squeaked and covered his face with his hands, peaking through his fingers. He watched Dust tap his tip against his clit, rubbing slow, wide circles around the sensitive nub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crosses face flushed purple at the slick popping sounds the movement made. Dust smirked and tightened his circles, occasionally dipping down his slit. “You embarrassed?” he teased as Cross gasped softly “don’t be~ it’s just you and me”. Cross whined loudly as Dust kissed his cheek, then locked his mouth to his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust slowly pressed into Cross, the smaller moaning loudly. He could feel the thick length pressing snuggly against his walls. It was all so overwhelming, but it felt perfect. It was almost better than last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dust broke the kiss as he hilted, taking Crosses’ hands and pulling them away from his face, intertwining their fingers. He pressed his hands against the mattress, tucking his chin in the crook of Crosses shoulder, slowly rolling his hips. “Let me hear you” he growled as veins pressed into the sensitive flesh of Crosses pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust let go of his hands and lifted Crosses legs, the smaller instinctively wrapping his legs around his waist. Dust chuckled as he started to move; very slowly pulling out just a little before pushing back in. Cross choked and moaned as Dust slowly thrust into him, surprising him with just how gentle he was being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that look supposed to be?” Dust smirked, nipping gently at his shoulder. Cross moaned softly and lifted his hips, trying to press more of Dust inside him. Dust took his hands again, readjusting slightly and picking up his pace. Cross groaned, his eyelights rolling in his sockets. Pure pleasure flooded through his body as Dust fucked him into the mattress. he was striking just the right spot with every thrust, making sparkes of pleasure bloom under Crosses eyelids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-!” Cross gasped, Dust smirking and squeezing his hands a little “you’re fine” he cooed, kissing down his neck, sucking and nipping until the bone began to bruise. Cross moaned as Dust’s movements became sloppy, panting softly as he pressed against Cross. “Goooooood boy” he growled, “you’re gonna take all of me, right?”. Cross barely registered the words, pleasure clouding his mind as he nodded frantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust chuckled lowly, slamming into Cross and making him scream. Cross arched back and his toes curled, moaning loudly as the spring in his stomach burst. Light purple fluid slid down his thighs as he shook in orgasm, his pussy spasming around Dust’s shaft. Dust exhaled deeply as he hilted, spilling his warm cum deep into Cross. Cross squeezed Dust’s hands as he shivered, Dust panting slightly as they both road out their highs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust slowly pulled out, Cross whimpering slightly at the loss of stimulation. A bit of cum dripped out of his entrance, Dust running his finger over his lips making him tense. “Good boy~ keep it all”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross stumbled down the hallway towards Killer’s room. His knees were weak and he had to use the wall to keep himself upright. To be honest, he was ready to collapse on his bed and sleep, but Killer said to meet him and he was too tired to deal with whatever would come out of it if he ditched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross pressed the door open and stumbled into Killer’s room, looking up to see him sitting on the bed. Killer smirked “hey criss-cross,” he said, setting down his book “you look… great”. Cross groaned and stumbled forward, falling onto the end of the bed “thanks. I can’t feel my legs”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer snorted “oof. Dust I’m guessing?” he said, pulling aside the blankets so Cross could sit. Cross groaned and nodded slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of every person in the castle, Killer was the only one Cross would completely trust not to kill him when they were alone. they didn’t interact too much, but when they did Cross felt oddly safe, and maybe even protected; granted, his name wasn’t just for show, so maybe being a little careful wouldn’t hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, sounds about right,” Killer said, “well, it might not help with the leg problems, but I do have something for you”. Cross lifted his head slightly, watching as Killer shuffled through the layer of crap on the floor over to his dresser, pulling open a drawer and taking out a small box. “What is it?” Cross asked as Killer handed it to him. The box was simple, a light brown with a red ribbon tying it together. He shook it lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer chuckled “just a little something. Don’t open it here tho, wait till tonight”. Cross nodded a little “mkay” he said softly “thanks”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't like this one either. I think I'm trying to emulate the writing styles of some people I look up to, and I don't think it's working. idk. I'll figure it out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>nightmare tells everyone not to make any trouble, nobody really listens </p><p>also, I set up a possible storyline that I'll probably abandon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this took a little longer than id hoped lol anyway enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cross had dumped the box in his room before heading to the main hall. Nightmare had called everyone to a meeting and he would be lying if he wasn’t curious how horror and dust would react to each other. Turning into the main hall Cross saw Nightmare pacing back and forth across the room. Cross took his place next to one of the pillars, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. A few minutes passed and Killer and Dust entered, mumbling to each other before splitting off to their spots. Horror followed soon after, shooting a death glare and Dust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare halted his pacing and exhaled deeply, “I have some business I need to take care of” he said, rubbing his forehead “alone. I’m trusting you four not to burn down the castle. If I come back and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>single </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing is out of place or broken, I will turn you into wall decorations. Understand?”. Everyone but Dust nodded sharply “wait, you’re going alone? Is that safe?” he asked; he seemed... nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross shifted slightly; that was odd. Whenever Nightmare went out he at least brought one of them. Not necessarily for protection; he could take care of himself, but it was still odd. Nightmare sighed “yes. That’s what I said” he snapped “I’ll be gone for a couple of days. Can you not take care of yourself? Do I need to hire a babysitter?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horror snorted and Dust turned bright purple “god, never mind” he muttered, making Nightmare smirk slightly “glad we got that cleared up”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare left quickly after the meeting; he left Killer in charge, much to Horror and Dusts disappointment, but after threatening to set a bedtime they had shut up. Cross was about to collapse and pass out right there as he stumbled down the hall towards his room. He pushed open his door and stumbled to his bed, flopping down. He rolled over and pulled out the sheet, his foot bumping against the box. He hesitated for a second, then slowly pushed it off the bed, letting it drop gently on the floor. He didn’t hear anything crack, so it should be fine… hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross hugged a pillow to his chest, kneading it until he was satisfied with the shape. With a wide yawn, he settled down, letting his eyes flutter close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud crash rudely ripped Cross from his slumber. He groaned softly and rolled over; he could get back to sleep if he found the right spot… “what the hell was that?”  Killer screamed down the hall. It was silent for a second- “nothing” Dust called “everything is fine”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross groaned loudly; he could hear angry stomping feet down the hall and past his door. He heard a door swing open then another pause. Cross slowly sat up, blinking the tiered out of his eyes. He heard more footsteps then another crash. “JESUS!!” Dust shrieked, followed by a loud thud. “what the hell?!?” that one was Horror “are you trying to decapitate him?!?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you two don’t SHUT THE FUCK UP I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Killer snapped, then another door slammed shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Cross was fully awake with no chance of getting back to sleep, he sat up and stretched. “Thanks, guys” he muttered, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. His heel bumped against the box and he glanced down. He sighed and nudged it aside, standing up and stretching again. Stumbling slightly, he pushed open his door, a rush of cold air blasting over him as he stepped into the hall. He pressed a hand against the wall to help keep himself upright as he stumbled down the hall towards the kitchen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross shoved another brownie in his mouth, looking through the fridge for something else. He always got hungry after a nap. He took a bottle of apple juice from the back and shut the fridge with his foot, sitting up on the counter. He cracked open the juice and took a gulp. “Cross?” he jerked, spitting out juice as it sprayed out his nose. “oh shit, sorry dude” Killer laughed, Cross fanning his face; holy shit that burned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross shook his head “no-no I’m fine” he choked, pressing his hand over his nasal aperture in an attempt to stop the stinging. Killer laughed and grabbed a loaf of bread, sitting next to Cross. “So,” Killer said, ripping off a piece and shoving it in his mouth “did ya open your gift yet?”. Cross shook his head “not yet, sorry” he mumbled, taking another brownie, Killer shrugged, taking another bite. They sat in silence for a second, Killer reaching over and taking a swig of Crosses juice “did we wake you up? I know you were taking a nap” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross shrugged “naw, I was already up,” he said, ripping off part of Killers bread. Killer smirked “you’re a worse liar than a fucking rock” he teased “You know, if you want” Killer leaned over and ran a finger down the bridge of Crosses nose “I could help you get back to sleep~”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cross first got to the castle, Nightmare had sealed Chara away for him. He had never realized how nice silence was until he had it. Now, sitting on Killers bed, he would have loved to have someone to talk to. Instead, he leaned into the sound of water pattering against the bathroom floor as Killer took a shower. Cross was pretty sure it was just to mess with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross sighed softly and laid down, resting against a large pillow. The entire bed had a faint smell that was both soothing and exhilarating at the same time. Cross rested his eyes closed, curling around the pile of blankets as he let his mind go blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you don’t need help after all” Killer teased, sitting on the edge of the bed. Cross groaned softly as opened his eyes “no, I’m just thinking” he mumbled as he felt Killer lay down. Cross went to roll over but Killer took his shoulders and pushed him back “naw. Don’t look at me yet. You might run off” he teased and pulled a blanket over the two of them. Killer crawled on top of Cross, resting his forehead in the crook of his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Cross asked with a smirk “how many legs do you have?”. Killer chuckled and started kissing softly down Crosses neck. “Would you believe me if I said I was self-conscious?” Killer asked with a toothy grin. Cross squeaked and shook his head slightly “no. but I’ll pretend for you”. Killer laughed at the response, nipping and sucking at Crosses collarbone “Aww, thanks doll”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer dipped his hands under the sheets, running his hands down Crosses rib, letting his fingers hook into the spaces between the bones. Cross squeaked as Killer tugged at his chest, biting roughly at his neck. “I never realized how small you are~” Killer purred, pressing his chest against Crosses “I could pick you up with one hand” he slid a hand up Crosses chest and wrapped his fingers loosely around his neck “I could lift up and hang you from the ceiling” Cross gasped as Killer tightened his grip “what do you think about that? You could be my pretty little chandelier~”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross grabbed at Killer’s hand, batting at his arm as he choked. “You like that idea? I’ll light a little candle inside of you and hang you up with ribbons” Killer growled with a sadistic grin, Cross gasping as he pulled his hands away. Killer chuckled, kissing Cross’s cheek, and slipped a hand inside his ribcage. Cross hitched as Killer ran a finger down the underside of his sternum, applying generous pressure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crosses soul flickered in his chest at the stimulation. It fizzled out then sparked up again as Killer drew another firm line down his sternum. “That’s it~ make me something to play with” Killer cooed softly. Cross let out a long quiet moan as a layer of magic spread out from his chest. Killer smirked as Crosses echo filled the space below his ribs and over his femurs. Killer took no time waiting as he pressed a hand between Crosses legs, massaging the gel as it fluttered under his fingers. “K-killer-” Cross gasped, making him chuckle. “what?” Killer said innocently, pressing a finger into Crosses forming clit, rubbing slow persistent circles around the sensitive nub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross moaned softly, pressing his fist against his teeth and grabbing onto the sheets with his other hand. “Aww don’t do that” Killer said, stoping his motions making Cross whine. Killer pulled Crosses hand away from his face, intertwining their fingers and pressing his hand against the bed frame “I wanna hear you </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span>~”. Cross squeaked and pressed his thighs together, light purple arouse coating over his labia. Killer ignored his sounds as he pried his hand between Crosses legs, rubbing a light finger over his swollen lips. His fingers were quickly coated in slick, Killer nipping crosses neck as he pushed two fingers inside him, curling against the sensitive ridges along his walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already so eager” Killer cooed, pressing his thumb against crosses clit, flicking it lightly. “ah-ah!  Killer-” Cross cried, twisting slightly as Killer bit particularly hard on his clavicle, denting the bone. “What? Cross you need to use your words~” Killer teased, adding another finger and pumping in and out slowly, wet squelches making Cross blush “you need to tell me what you want me to do”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nghh Killer” Cross whined, clutching onto the bedsheets and twisting the fabric “please…”. Killer smirked and squeezed Crosses hand, “Please what?” he asked softly, resting his chin on the crook of Crosses neck as he slowed his movement, drawing out a desperate whimper. “I-i want you to” Cross begged softly, a deep blush covering his cheeks and forehead. Killer smirked and chuckled softly “I can tell you’re having trouble, so I’ll help you out” he purred, withdrawing his fingers “do you want me to make you mine? Use you till you can’t scrub off my smell? Let everyone know who you belong to?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross gulped and nodded slightly, a sadistic grin splitting Killers face. He let go of Crosses hand and took his face, squeezing his cheeks to will open his mouth “good boy~” Killer purred lifting Cross slightly. The smaller whimpered softly as Killer pressed his mouth against his, turning his head slightly to lock into a deep kiss. Cross moaned softly as Killers tongue pressed against his; he looped his arms shakily around Killers neck, pulling him closer. He lifted his leg slightly and hooked it over Killers back, shivering slightly as something hard and warm pressed against his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer broke the kiss, pulling back; a string of pail purple saliva following. “So eager” Killer teased as he sat took Crosses’ other thigh in his hand, squeezing the echo as he pulled Crosses legs apart a little more. Killer let the tip of his cock rub between Crosses folds, slicking himself before slowly pushing in. Cross moaned loudly and pulled Killer down by the neck, pressing his face into his chest. Killer grunted as he hilted, running his hands up Crosses hips. He waited for a second before slowly drawing back. “Nghh!” Gross gasped as he pushed back in; Killer’s shaft was thick and pressed into Crosses walls, stretching him almost to the point of discomfort, but it was more of a pleasurable sting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re fine” Killer teased, getting down to his elbow, planting a forearm on either side of Crosses head. He rested his forehead against the smaller, grunting softly as he rocked on his hips, thrusting slowly. “Jesus Christ you’re tight” he hissed “I guess I’ll have to use you till you loosen up~”. Cross gasped and moaned “ah! T-that’s not h-ow that works!” he choked as Killer picked up his pace, adjusting his angle. Cross yelped in pleasure, his elbows locking as Killer hit just the right spot. “Alright, toots~ no need to be a smart ass”  Killer chuckled, snapping his hips forward. Crosses moans reached a new high pitch, his eyelights blowing out and rolling to the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer bit Crosses cheek, hard; that pushed him over. Cross cried loudly, his chest tightening and his pussy pulsed around Killer. A soft scent of musk wafted through the room, Dust exhaling deeply as he hilted. Cross gasped and choked as cum spilled into him, dragging out his high. The warmth spread out over his stomach as Killer pulled out, letting the last bits dribble on Crosses mound. “Good boy~” Killer huffed, slapping Crosses cheek lightly “look at me”. Cross couldn’t disobey as he looked up through blurry eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer smirked, his face had smug satisfaction painted all over it. Killer flopped down beside Cross, turning his head towards him. He licked the blood off Crosses cheek as it leaked from the bite wound. “You’re such a good little toy” he whispered, “you wanna stay here tonight?”. Cross groaned softly and shook his head “I have to go back…” he moaned, pressing his thighs together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>=========</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross pulled the shirt Killer gave him down a little, trying to cover his thighs. Killer was wrapped in the blanket. “Thank you” Cross mumbled softly as he stumbled towards the door, Killer smirking behind him “any time”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross turned the handle and pulled open the door, jumping back with a yelp. Dust and Horror fell in a heap at his feet. Dust scrambled to sit up, pressing his hand against Horror’s face as leverage. “OW!” Horror yelled, swinging his elbow and catching Dust in the ribs. He slid off the pile with an oof, Horror hissing at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you two doing?” Killer snapped, bringing his foot down on Dust’ hand hard. “Gah! Jesus!” he yelled, yanking back his hand. “We could ask you the same” Horror spat, rubbing his face; a bruise was beginning to form around his eye. “I’m using my resources,” Killer said, raising his brow and crossing his arms “What’s your excuse?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>headcanon- Killer believes that showing yourself to someone completely nude is a sin and needs to be reserved. violent fucking is ok, but you just can't look at each other. you gotta have a shirt on, or cover up with a blanket. this is why Nightmare started the robe tradition.  gotta stay pure for our lord and savior UwU</p><p> </p><p>I kinda feel like when I write smut I just write the same thing over and over. I need to work on that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>literally just a part in which Cross gets tease mercilessly</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is just 5604 words of Cross being a harassed</p><p> </p><p>also a little more of that plot-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So,” Killer said, resting his chin on his hands “talk”. He had dragged all four of them down to the dining hall and they were sitting in silence around the table. Cross slumped down in his chair as Dust and Horror looked at each other. “About was?” Dust squeaked, staring down at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm! What possible incident could I be referring to?” Killer snapped sarcastically with a big smile “could it be that you spilled water on the floor? That </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> be it!” Horror ducked his head. “Or maybe someone broke a light? Come on, come clean everyone~”. Cross groaned softly pulling his shirt over his face, crossing his legs under the table; the cold wood of the chair pressed against his thighs. Apparently getting a pair of pants was too much to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is dumb” muttered Dust, tracing his finger over a knot it the table. Killer sighed and rolled his eyes “fine” he said, “I’ll just ask. Why the hell were you two pressed against my door while I was playing?”. Dust blushed bright purple, slumping back “there’s no rule against it” he mumbled, “you were hogging him…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute,” Cross said, “hogging me? What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>supposed to mean?”. The three Sanses went quiet, glancing at each other. “Well…” Horror started, fidgeting his hands. “You’re um, you’re available…?”. Cross squinted, staring at him, mouth slightly open. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He hissed “</span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the castle is ‘available’! You can pound each other too!  Why the hell do you have to harass </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was dead silent...; then </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause you’re soft” Horror mumbled softly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause you’re small” Dust hissed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause your cute when you’re nervous,” Killer said, scratching his neck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross opened and closed his mouth a few times, blushing softly. He laid his head down on the table and pulled his arms around his head. “Sorry” Horror mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “No” Cross said, “stop. Just- stop”. He pressed the heel of his palms against his eyes, rubbing circles against the bone. “I don’t understand you” he muttered, dragging himself out of the chair and shuffling towards the door. “Wait,” Dust said, standing up and leaning against the table. Cross whipped around and shot daggers at him. “I’m going to sleep” he hissed “don’t test me right now”. Dust sat back down as Cross left, stumbling down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer, Dust, and Horror looked at each other, sitting quietly. “That went well” mumbled Horror. With a swift movement, Killer drew a knife from his pocket and threw it across the room, the blade lodging into the table only centimeters away from his fingers. “Dude!” he yelp, ripping his hand back; Dust snorting softly.  “Both of you. I’m gonna beat your skull in with a pipe” Killer hissed taking out another knife. Dust growled softly as Killer spread his fingers against the table, then began stabbing the places between them. “So. what are you going to do to fix this?” he hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust winced as the blade grazed the side of Killers hand. “Us?!” Horror snapped “what did we do?!”. “AVAILABLE!” Killer yelled “fucking, AVAILABLE?!? Were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be a dick?!”. Horror bit his tongue as Killer moved the knife faster “Christ, you two are like children! All you do is fight and make trouble”. “You’re not perfect either smart ass” Dust growled, “you told him he would make a nice chandelier”. Killer paused, then stabbed the knife into the table so hard it hilted. “We’re doing something” he hissed, kicking away from the table “you two figure out some way to make it up to him”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why us?” Horror snapped as Killer stormed out of the room. “CAUSE IF YOU </span>
  <em>
    <span>DON’T </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’M TELLING NIGHTMARE YOU RIPPED OF HIS PILLOWS!” he screamed, slamming the doors closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Available” Cross muttered, bundling a blanket into a ball and clutched it to his chest, flopping down on his bed “oh you’re ‘available’ so I’m just gonna use you as my own personal fucking fleshlight” he ripped another blanket over his head and buried under the covers. Even his anger couldn’t dampen his exhaustion as he struggled to keep his eyes open. “Available…” he mumbled, holding back a yawn “stupid…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross yawned shifting slightly; He was moving a little, but he was too tired to comprehend it. “Shhh” someone hissed, and Cross was rolled slightly. He felt strong arms pressing against his back and under his knees. “Nnghh” he groaned softly, nestling into the arms and batting weakly, hitting someone’s chest.  “Look at that, you woke him up” a voice whispered, a hand taking his arm and resting it across his chest “if you keep talking he definitely will”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross whined softly, cracking open his eyes slightly. The first thing he saw was the dim torches lining the walls of the looming halls; the second thing he saw was Dust and Killer bickering under their breath. “Wa-” he mumbled, trying to sit up. With a yelp he fell forward, putting out his arms to break his fall. Cross was caught just before his head slammed into the floor, and he was lugged back up. “Dude! Don’t fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> him!” Dust hissed softly. “Sorry” that one was horror; Cross was still confused as he was lifted slightly, Horror adjusting his grip and holding him bridal style. “Why?” he mumbled, trying to sit up again, but Horror gave him a warning squeeze “I’m not catching you if you fall again,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Killer said with an awkward smile as Cross looked around “what time is it?” he mumbled, “what are you doing?”. Dust pushed open a door, Cross groaning and falling back against Horrors chest “let me go back to sleep”. “In a minute darling,” Horror said. Setting Cross down in a chair at the table. He slumped forward and laid against the old wood “it’s too early for your guys’ bullshit”  he muttered, resting his forehead on his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww come on Criss-Cross~ we made you breakfast~” Killer cooed. Cross glanced up slightly as a plate was pushed in front of him. Thick, fluffy pancakes, bacon, scrambled egg, and a glass of juice. “What is this? Cross muttered, picking up the small pitcher of syrup; it was thick and golden “isn’t this Nightmares? The stuff he told us not to touch?”. Cross narrowed his eyes, scanning his teammates. “Pffff, Noooo, we wouldn’t do that” Dust said, rocking on his heels “I mean if boss said not to…”; Dust shot a pursed smile at Horror. he shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not important, we made you breakfast! It’s really good! Mmmm yummy!” Killer smiled with all his teeth and slid a fork across the table. Cross poked the pancakes with his fork, pulling it apart slightly. “What did you put in this?” he asked wearily, swishing the drink to see if there was anything in it. “The pancakes? Um, flour, sugar, baking soda, eggs, butter, a little salt, and some vanilla” Horror said, “the eggs are eggs and I put some pepper on the bacon. Just how you like it”. Cross narrowed his eyes, picking apart the eggs “and that’s all?” he raised his brow “no weed? Or coke? Or jizz?” he let a clump of pancake fall off the fork. “Nope- none of those, it’s just a ‘we’re sorry, please forgive us’ breakfast” Killer assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm” Cross took a small bite of bacon “hm” it was good. Horror smirked “told you I make better food” he teased to Dust, the smaller huffing softly “screw you”. Cross could feel the trio staring at him as he ate, but he was already started and nothing was stopping him. Dust gave him a look of ‘what the fuck’ when Cross drank the syrup straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meal was quickly gone and Cross was deliciously full.  He slumped back in his chair, yawning wide and blinking slowly. “You still tired?” Killer laughed, Cross nodding “you wanna go back to you’re room?. Cross nodded again dragging himself up from his seat, yelping as Horror scooped him up. “Hey!” he said, pushing away from Horrors chest “I know how to walk”. “But you said you’re tired,” Horror said as Cross wriggled in his grip “wouldn’t want you tripping or anything”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross sighed and stopped struggling, falling limp in Horrors arms “fine” he muttered, the other two following as he carried cross down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horror sat Cross down in front of his room, Cross looking back in slight confusion as he stumbled forward towards his bed “thank you for breakfast” he mumbled, flopping down on his bed. “Sooo you forgive us?” Dust asked, the trio smiling sweetly. “Mmm maybe,” he said, kneading his pillow and pulling up the blanket over himself. “Ok, well if you come up with something that we could do to make it up to you, let us know,” Killer said sweetly, closing the door gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile morphed into a sick grin as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned on his heels, striding down the hall, Dust and Horror scrambling after him. “So what happens now?” Dust hissed, Horror staring at Killer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Killer said nonchalantly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we wait~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cross woke with a start, that falling feeling ripping him from his slumber. “Nnngg” Cross groaned softly, shifting onto his back, then jolting up. “What in the-” he muttered, pulling his hand off the mattress. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>soaked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Ewww” he mumbled, unsticking his shirt from his bones “what the hell?”. Cross slunk out of bed, pulling back the blankets to see the extent of the damage; there was a him sized pool of sweat soaked into the bed. “God damn it” he muttered, stripping off his shirt and tossing it onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross went into his bathroom and wet a towel in the sink, using it to sponge himself off. He pulled on a tee-shirt and shorts, not bothering with his usual getup. He stripped the bed sighing in annoyance when he saw the mattress was wet too. He dumped the sheets into a laundry basket and hoisted it up, pushing open the door with his foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross muttered under his breath as he made his way to the laundry room. He sorted out the sheets into the proper buckets, cursing Nightmare for not having a recent washer or dryer; he had no idea how to use a friggen barrel washer. He just put them in his pile; orror would do it later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked back to his room he stretched his arms over his head; he would need something to clean off the mattress with. When he brought his arms down he paused. Sweat was soaking through his shirt and his joints were glowing a pale purple. “Why-” he hissed through clenched teeth; his shorts were already tacking down to his femurs and pelvis. When he looked at his hands his knuckles were glowing vibrantly, and his palms felt warm. Cross clenched his fists, growling softly as he stomped down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross was tucked in the corner of his shower, cold water pelting down on his face. He whimpered softly;  his fingers were dug into his arms, crossed tightly around his body. His face was flushed bright purple, and his eyelights huge and dilated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross jerked as someone tapped lightly on the bathroom door. “Cross?” Killer asked, barely hiding the malice in his voice “you’ve been in there for a while. Are you ok?”. Cross whimpered softly, a shiver running through him. “N-n-n” he stammered, digging his nails into his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer smirked and turned to Dust and Horror, the other two nodding and slinking out of the room. Killer turned back to the bathroom door, knocking again “you sure you’re ok?”. Cross nodded, then realized Killer couldn’t see him; “g-g-go-od” he stammered, his bones raddling softly. “All right~,” Killer said, “well if you need anything we’ll be in the guardrooms”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross groaned and shifted, slowly moving his hand down his side, letting his fingers brush against his ilium. He whined as his fingers clamped over his pubis; he desperately wanted stimulation but even the effort of moving his hands left him exhausted. he hissed and tried to roll over, letting the freezing cold water pelt him; it did agonizingly little to cool his heating body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about an hour the water in the shower automatically shut off. It was a feature Nightmare installed after Dust would run the faucet for days on end when he was salty, just so Nightmare would have to refill the boiler every week. After that little retaliation happened a few times, Nightmare set a timer in every shower in the castle that would shut it off if it was running for more than about 2 hours</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his only method of cooling down thwarted, Cross dragged himself to his hands and knees, almost tipping over. He mewled weakly as he dragged himself out of the shower, collapsing on the bathroom floor, reaching out for a towel. He dragged the soft fabric over himself, still shivering despite the fact he felt like he was burning up from the inside out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was too weak to even try to stand, and just the energy of dragging himself to the door made him want to pass out. He could barely see as sweat dripped down his forehead and leaked into his eye sockets. Every bone in his body ached with need as he collapsed at the foot of his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-K- KI-KILLER!?” he yelled, panting as tears threatened in the corners of his eyes “D-D-DUST?!” a rivet of saliva dripped down his chin, another flare of fire surging through him “H-HO-HORROR!!”. Raw need pored off him as his body betrayed him, the trembling of his teeth echoed on the back of his skull “P-P-PL-EASE!” he begged, screaming as loud as he could, not caring how pathetic his pleas must sound echoing through the castle “H-HE-LP”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer, Dust, and Horror looked down at Cross with smug satisfaction. They had dragged him into the guardrooms; obviously already set up for whatever they were planning. Cross laid on the floor, his legs splayed as he shook. “You look great like that~” Dust teased, chucking lowly, prodding Cross in the side with his toe, making him flinch. “you really do Criss-Cross,” Killer said, crouching down in front of Cross “maybe I’ll leave you like this~ you did say you weren’t happy with being available. How about I keep you </span>
  <em>
    <span>unavailable</span>
  </em>
  <span>~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer slid his thumb under the smallers chin, tilting him upwards; Cross stared back with hazy blown out eyelights. “Y-y-you-u p-pu-put so-somethin-g” Cross stammered, gasping to get a good breath “s-s-so-some-t-thing i-in”. “In the food?” Killer finished for him, shaking him slightly “actually no~ I told you we didn’t put anything in the food, Horror wouldn’t let me” Killer teased “now the juice, that was free game” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross dry-heaved and pulled out of Killer’s grip, his fingers around his pubis tightening. “F-ff-fu-fucker” he hissed, the pressure taking nothing off his heat. “Yep, I definitely am~” Killer teased, taking a step back “but, I specifically remember you saying you didn’t like that~”. Dust prodded him again “yeah, I mean, we wanna be respectful~,” he said “I guess we’ll just have to leave you here to figure it out yourself”. Horror nodded stepping back as Cross weakly swiped at his legs. “N-n-n” he whined, grinding his fingers into his pelvis so hard it hurt “</span>
  <em>
    <span>p-p-please</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horror grinned and dragged cross up by his arm, licking a tear off the rim of his eyesocket. “Please what?” he purred “what do you want us to do?”. Dust slid up behind him and rested his hands on his shoulders, letting his fingers catch on the small imperfection on the bone as he rubbed gentle circles “yeah, what do you want?”. Cross whimpered and fell limp in the grip of the two skeletons, trying to press himself against the lulling touches. Dust pulled back and Horror dropped him into a heap. “P-p-please” Cross begged, curling into himself, desperate tears streaking down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer shooed Dust and Horror out of the way and knelt down in front of Cross, brushing the back of his hand over his cheek. “Mmmm, you’re a pretty little thing” he purred “so sad I can’t help you~”. Cross trembled and leaned into the touch “p-p-please” he whined, panting softly “p-p-lease”. Killer pulled back, and Cross swatted at his legs, grabbing onto his ankles. “I-i-i h-h-hate y-y-ou!!” he screamed in a cracked sob “i-i-i h-hate y-you!”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer easily pulled away from Cross, stepping out of his reach “now Cross~ I’m respecting your wish to not be ‘available’, the least you can do is be respectful back~” he teased, “I guess we’ll leave, you obviously don’t want us to be here. “NO!” Cross shrieked, “I-I-I’m g-g-gonna d-die!”. Tears streaked down his face as he heaved, almost throwing up all over the floor. He gasped and whined as he bore his fingers down into his pelvis, rubbing roughly against his pelvic intellect, but still nothing formed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t die” Horror snorted, sitting down on the couch “worse comes to worst you'll wait it out”. Dust laughed and gently kicked Cross in the side “yeah, we’ll lock you up in here for the next two or three days~ I don’t wanna have to listen to you whine”. Killer smirked and elbowed Dust playfully, then dragged Cross up by the wrist, letting him dangle above the floor “would you like that? Want us to forget you for the next few days?” he teased, shaking him slightly “or do you want to come clean and admit you love being a little cock sleeve~”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross whined softly, then yelped as a warm hand cupped between his legs. His body immediately reacted to the foreign touch, his soul sparking behind his chest, as magic coated down his body.  Killer tossed him to the couch, Horror grabbing him and holding him against his chest, grabbing his thighs and pulling open his legs, putting his pussy on full display. “Damn~” Dust chuckled, crouching in front of Cross; his pussy was swollen and needy, lips already slick with arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross gasped as Dust brushed his finger down his slit, a thick string following as he pulled away. Dust examed the string, then licked it off his finger, Cross blushing violently. “Mmm, tangy~” Dust teased. Killer and Horror chuckled, Killer nudging Dust out of the way “let me have a taste~” he cooed, brushing his nose between Crosses folds, earning a full-body shiver. “Such a cute little pussy~” Killer purred, as he kissed the smallers inner thigh, purposely prolonging the torturer. Cross whined loudly, leaning back into Horrors chest and screwing his eyes shut; christ he needed something </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Killer smirked and rubbed a finger on either side of Crosses clit, rolling the swollen nub between his knuckles. Cross jerked forward at the stimulation, Horror quickly dragging him back “calm down darling~” he chuckled, kissing down the back of Crosses neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer breathed against the sensitive construct, letting his tongue fall. Cross cried out in pleasure as wet warmth enveloped his clit, Killer sucking and flicking his tongue. “Ahh! Ahngg” Cross gasped, riggling in Horrors grip to get more of the sensation. Killer grabbed onto his thighs, licking down Crosses slit and plunging his tongue inside. Horror tightened his grip to hold back Cross as he writhed in pleasure. Dust laughed at the reaction as Cross panted roughly, his soul glowing brilliantly behind his ribs.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust grinned evilly and reached a hand inside Crosses chest, wrapping his fingers around the sensitive construct. “N-no!” Cross cried as Dust drew it out of him, moaning loudly as Killer thrust deeper. “Look at you~” Dust teased, brushing a finger over the surface of the heart, careful not to break the stitches holding Chara away “panting like a cute little puppy”. Dust pressed his fingers into the soul, Cross arching in pleasure with a wordless scream. The string inside him snapped, light purple liquid spattering over Killer’s face; he happily lapped it up, drawing out Crosses orgasm. Thin, shimmering soul fluid dripped over Dust’s hands and to the floor, Dust rubbing his thumbs across the slick surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t that feel nice doll?” Horror cooed, letting killer take Crosses legs so he could press his hands against Crosses chest, rubbing slow, persistent circles over the bone, willing peaks to form. Cross whimpered softly between moans, his body already heating up again for another go. “You taste real good~” Killer purred, pressing his cheek against Crosses inner thigh “oh if I could carry you around and have a taste whenever I wanted~”. Cross turned bright purple at the thought; out in public, Killer lifting him against the wall, ignoring his mortified begging as onlookers judged and whispered. “Nnngh!” he was ripped from the thought as Dust pressed his tongue against the soft construct of his soul, licking of the strands of magic still dripping off of it. He palmed his bulge with his free hand, Cross whining needily at the soft glow through his shorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such an eager little pup~” Horror growled lowly, rocking Cross back so he could feel his cock against the small of his back “want me to give you a present?”. Cross keened softly as he was lifted slightly; Horror pulled down his waistband, enough for his member to spring out, Killer recoiling with a grimess as he slicked down his shaft, pressing his tip against Crosses ass. “W-wait!” Cross cried, interrupting himself with a choked moan as Horror slid inside him,  exhaling deeply and letting him settle back on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude” Killer muttered, “you almost put your dick in my mouth”. Horror snorted, groping at Crosses tits, “oops” he said, Dust giggling against Crosses soul, making him jerk. Killer rolled his eyes and licked up Crosses slit again, then pushed a finger inside him. Cross whined loudly, a bead of cum squelching out and rolling down his thigh. “You ready to admit you love this?” Killer smirked, adding another finger and curling against his walls. “Nghha! N-n-no!” he cried, yelping as Horror pinched his nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer tutted and pulled out, Cross whimpering at the loss. He tried to lean forward but Horror held him down. “Not so fast” he hissed,” I still get to wreck your ass”. Cross wailed as Horror shifted him to the side, putting him on his elbows. “That’s it, baby, ~” he growled, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Cross screamed and buckled forward, Dust giving his soul a squeeze. “T-t-to much!” he cried as he was jerked forward, Horror still fondling his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horror ignored him as he pressed his chest against his back, grunting and nipping at Cross’s neck. A new wave of tears spilled over his face as his arms gave out, Horror breathing hot on his temple. “I love you~” he growled “I love you so much~ you fit me just perfectly”. Cross choked on another scream as his eyelights blew out, the world around him going dark as he climaxed. His legs were trembling as cum dripped out of his pussy, Horror hilting as deep as he could. “Aaaaaaaaah” Horror exhaled, spilling inside Cross. He held deep as they both road out their highs, Cross gasping and panting, saliva dripping down his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horror pulled out and Cross flopped forward, dropping onto the couch; still moaning softly as Dust rubbed soft circles into his soul. “Pretty boy~” Dust cooed, grabbing Cross by the chin and forcing him to look “Is it my turn now? Or do you still wanna try holding on to your false pride?”. Cross whined softly as Dust lifted him slightly, holding out his soul; it floated back into his chest, settling behind his sternum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross screwed his eyes shut as Dust rested his chin over the arm of the chair, rubbing his cheek affectionately. Dust pulled his shorts down, letting his cock rest against Crosses face “open” he ordered, Cross barely hesitating in opening his mouth. Dust smirked and pressed his tip against crosses teeth, willing it open further as he pushed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross moaned softly as Dust pet his skull, letting his tongue rest against Dusts shaft. “That’s it~” he cooed, rolling his hips “good puppy~”. Cross whimpered and curled his tongue over the surface of Dust’s cock, licking over the veins and bumps, flinching slightly warm hands cupped his tits. “You look so good like this~” Killer teased in his ear, resting his chin in the crook of Crosses neck; groping and teasing his chest. He pressed his chest against Crosses back, the smaller shifting slightly to accommodate the weight. He groaned deep in his throat, Dust purring appreciatively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“perfect~ use your tongue pup~,” Dust said, slapping Crosses cheek softly. Cross moaned and whined, bobbing his head slightly and twisting his tongue over Dust’s tip. Killer gave a particularly rough squeeze, flicking at his nipples “so squishy~ can I use you as a pillow tonight?”. Horror smirked “naw. He’s a bit small, you’d need a little more cushion to be comfy~”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross blushed softly at the comment; he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> small… he jerked as Dust grabbed his chin “no spitting” he said, Cross choking as he shoved his length down his throat. The smaller whimpered in protest, his eyelights fuzzed as Dust exhaled softly. Thick, sticky ropes burst into the back of Crosses throat, trailing up his tounge as Dust pulled out. Cross buckled forward and hacked violently, his body trying to swallow and vomit at the same time. “What did I just say?” Dust snapped as cross gagged, struggling not to choke. It took him a second to calm down, Dust tipping his chin up when he was done. “Open” he ordered, squeezing Crosses cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross parted his teeth, rivets of cum dripping down his chin and tongue. “Look at you~” Dust chuckled, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture. “You better send that to me” Killer chuckled, kissing lightly down Crosses back as he whined. Cross slowly swallowed, feeling the thick warm liquid all the way down. “Look at that! I didn’t even have to ask~ you’re such a good boy~” Dust scratched softly behind crosses jaw, Cross blushing at the fact it felt kinda nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna fess up yet?” Killer teased, gently flipping Cross onto his back “or do you want some more convincing?”. Cross blushed and covered his face with his hands, his knees jerking involuntarily wider . “is that a yes?” Killer laughed, pressing two fingers into his slit, using his thumb to rub at his clit. “Ahh!” Cross gasped, bucking his hips as Killer pushed all the way down to his knuckles. “Be patient love~” Killer cooed, spreading his fingers and stretching Cross open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rivets of slick dripped down Crosses thighs and Killers hand, more dripping down with every movement of Killers fingers. “You’re a little cum factory aren’t you~” Killer purred “making such a mess. I know a few people who would pay top dollar to come clean you up~”. Cross whined loudly as Killer pulled out his fingers; he tossed a leg over each shoulder and laid on the couch in front of Cross.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller yelped as Killer began licking off the slick coating his thighs, nipping at the gel as he went, leaving small bruises on his echo. “You taste really nice~” he chuckled, taunting Cross as he licked around his vulva, careful not to give him stimulation where he wanted it. “P-p-please!” Cross begged, tears dripping down his face. Killer smirked and grabbed onto Crosses thighs, holding his legs apart “Mmm, not yet” he hissed “I want you crying and begging and admitting you love this”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross gasped, his eyelights rolling to the back of his head. Dust smirked and snapped a few more pictures, making sure to get his face. “P-pleeeaasee!” Cross cried, twisting in Killer’s grip, pressing his fist against his teeth. Dust leaned forward and pulled away his hands, holding Crosses wrists in a vise grip. “Nope. we get to hear you” he said with a grin, Cross crying and twisting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer smirked and rested his chin on Crosses mound “come on Criss-Cross~” he massaged up the smallers thighs, pressing lightly against the bruises he made “I’ll make you feel good when you give up~”. Cross panted heavily, sweat beading on his chest and neck “please god please!” he gasped, vision blurring to a pail haze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Admit you love this”  Dust hissed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Admit you want this” Horror purred</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Admit you’re ours” Killer cooed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross sobbed loudly, trembling and panting “I like it ok?! I like it!” he cried. Killer dipped down and drew his tongue between Crosses folds “keep going~ admit you love being our little toy” he said, sucking and nipping at Crosses swollen labia. “I-I like being a l-l-little toynnnnghhh” Cross gasped and moaned as Killer plunged his tongue inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like it when I hold you don’t you?~” Horror growled “you’re small delicate and you love being held”. Cross trembled and nodded, not entirely sure what he was agreeing to. “You like it when we bicker over you, huh?” Dust said, shaking Crosses arms gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nnghhaa y-y-es!” he whined, Killer sucking over his clit before dipping back inside him. He couldn’t understand the words; the only thing he could focus on was Killers tongue pumping inside him and slurping against his walls.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross arched, mouth open in a silent wail as he came. Killer held his trembling legs down, drawing out his climax. When he pulled away, cum drooled out of Cross, dripping down his thighs. “Gooood boy~” Killer purred, undoing his pants “one more go?”. Cross whined softly as Killer rested his tip between his lips “just to make sure you’re nice and full~”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross groaned appreciatively as Killer pushed in; his cock rubbing and catching on his inner ridges. His pussy was sore and needy, but pleasure drowned out the discomfort. “You sore?” Killer chuckled, leaning forward and kissing Crosses neck “you poor thing~ mmm but you must feel so much better now~”. Killer rolled his hips, Cross falling limp in Dust’s hold. Dust dropped his arms, Cross pulling them around Killer’s neck. Sweat from his hands soaked into Killers shirt as he clutched the fabric; burying his face into Killer’s shoulder as he started to thrust. “God I love you~” Killer purred, licking Cross’s cheek where the bite mark from last night was still healing “so small~ just like Horror said” Cross choked slightly, his legs jerking wider “my pretty little princess”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross moaned loudly, deep blush covering his face at the degrading praise, gripping tightly to Killer’s back as he picked up the pace; Killer gripped Cross’s sides, rubbing circles on his stomach with his thumbs. “You ready for me to fill you up?” Killer hissed, kissing down Crosses neck. Cross nodded frantically as Killer slammed into him, “don’t waste a drop~”. With a soft grunt, Killer hilted, spilling hot cum inside Cross. A long, drawn-out moan slipped out of Cross as his walls pulsed around Killers shaft, dragging out both of their highs.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Killer pulled out a small amount of cum followed; he brushed his finger lightly over Crosses lips, making him tense. “Look at you~”      </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross was sprawled across the couch, head lolled to the side, and legs splayed outwards. His thighs and lower stomach were coated in slick and saliva, already crusting up. His whole body had a tingling floaty feeling, and his bones felt cooler than before. He wanted to pass out right there. “There you go” Horror chuckled “feeling better, right?”. Dust lugged Cross into a sitting position, petting down his back gently “I bet so~ nice and warm too huh?”. Killer pulled up his shorts and sat back on the arm of the couch, looking down at his work with a grin “lets clean you up darling~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross slept for the rest of the day and into about 10 the next morning. Every part of him was sore and tight, and his body hadn’t deconstructed yet. He groaned softly and curled onto his side, pulling the blanket over his head. He laid there for a while, snuggling into his pillow pile; everyone had contributed one of theirs after Cross not so subtly hinted at the idea. His sternum and ribs ached, clutching a pillow against his chest to try and soothe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed a shift in mood, the feeling of gloom washing over the castle. Nightmare must be back. Cross sighed and groaned, bundling up his blanket; he wasn’t moving. If Nightmare wanted him to come say hi, he could drag him down the hall by the foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, there was a knock on his door. “Cross.” Nightmare asked, “may I come in?”. Cross groaned and shifted, Nightmare taking it as a yes as pushing open the door. Cross glanced to the door with squinted eyes; Killer, Dust, and Horror were standing behind him. “Did everyone behave?” Nightmare asked, “I don’t trust these hobos giggles”. Cross made eye-contact with Dust; he drew a finger across his neck. “Yeah… we had…</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘fun’</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he hissed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmares eyes flitted over Cross “hm. I can tell” Nightmare muttered, rubbing his nasal ridge; a thick bandage was wrapped around his forearm, the off-white fabric already soaked grey and red. Cross raised his brow, opening his mouth to talk, but Nightmare held up a hand. “Don’t” he stated “I want everyone in the main hall in an hour. We need to talk”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I accidentally sent this to my teacher via the wrong doc, and she fucking graded it so like, the first bit has been approved</p><p>*claps* god is dead!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cross finally opens killers gift</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this took me way too long to do- I'm hoping to wrap up this story in the next one or two chapters- I wanna work on some other things</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cross pressed his hands against the bathroom counter, staring into the mirror. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on manifesting his soul. After a few seconds, a telltale warmth spread out from his chest. With another deep breath, he braced forward, forcing his body to deconstruct. It was a slow go; starting at his thighs his echo started to fade, following with his stomach and chest. The last thing to go was the constructs between his legs, and even that was reluctant to deconstruct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross exhaled as it finally faded, opening his eyes and staring at his reflection. His face was flushed purple from the effort it took. He sighed and pushed away from the counter, exiting the bathroom and pulling open the closet. He huffed softly as he pulled on his belts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross stood with the rest of the team, sidestepping away from Killer. Nightmare was sat on his throne, picking at the bandages around his arm; faint gold was staining next to the red and grey. “I want all of you to eat breakfast then go to your rooms. I don’t want anyone coming out. Take a shower, rest. I want you back in here at 6 PM sharp. understood?” he said, his tentacles uncharacteristically still. Dust nodded, Horror raising his brow and following suit. “Can I take Cross to his room? He still looks a little tired, I can make sure he makes it to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” Cross snapped, Nightmare raised his brow in slight interest “I can walk perfectly fine. And I’m not hungry. Or at least not hungry for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Horrors</span>
  </em>
  <span> food”. Horror looked genuinely hurt by the comment. “Ok?” Nightmare muttered, “then you can just go to your room” he turned to Killer “you heard him. Don’t go near him”. Killer sighed “fiiiinnnnnnneeeeeeee” he moaned trudging out of the main hall and down towards his room. “If he causes trouble you all have full permission to push him down the stairs,” Nightmare said, Dust and Horror snorting, Cross sighing in relief. “Alright, all of you. Out”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross closed the door to his room softly, setting the bolt in place. He sighed and started fiddling with his buckles; he wouldn’t have put all of them on if he was just getting sent back to his room. He dropped them into a messy pile, not bothering to put them away when he knew he was gonna have to put them on later. He unwound his scarf and hung it over the side of his closet. He kicked off his shoes, one of them tumbling under the bed. He sighed and knelt down, reaching under the bed to fish around for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand bumped against Killer’s gift as he dragged out his shoe, Cross hesitating slightly before dragging it out. He shook the box slightly; he couldn’t hear anything rolling around, but it had a weight to it. He sighed and tossed it on his bed. He should probably open it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was wrapped messily, and there was a lot of tape on places that really didn’t need tape. Cross sighed and ripped off the paper, pulling open the box. There was a note laying on top of red tissue paper. Cross unfolded it-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, criss-cross, I know you just got here but I think gifts are good so I got you a little something. And I know at some point I’ll do something dumb and fuck up our relationship, so we’ll say this is an early apology. Hope you find some use for it or at least have some fun. Worse come to worse I put the receipt in there so you can return it if you don’t like it. Love you, no homo </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                                                                                                                               -Killer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross scoffed and folded it back up, blushing softly. He pulled back the tissue paper, and his face turned bright purple. Laying on the paper, folded neatly and wrapped with a bow, was a set of underwear. He bit his tongue pulling his knees to his chest as he stared at the garments; even folded up, they were quite pretty. It was a soft white-gold that shimmered softly. He hesitated, then ran his fingers gently across the fabric. It was soft; some sort of shier satin or chiffon and intricate lacing. He gently picked the ribbon holding it together, taking them out. The top was short; a length of elastic rimmed the top and bottom, and the neck and shoulder straps were made of intricately laced ribbons. The bottoms matched, a bow on each hip. They were really pretty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross went to move the box but stopped when he noticed it was still heavy. He raised his brow and pulled back the layer of paper; there was another smaller box. He took it out and popped it open, dumping it out. A small polaroid camera and a pack of film tumbled out. Suddenly he had a pretty good feeling of what Killer wanted him to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross stepped out of the shower, water sliding down his legs and dripping to the floor. He took a towel and pressed it against his face, popping his jaw to get rid of the pockets that always filled with water after a shower or a swim. He sighed as he patted the water off his bones, glancing at the counter where the outfit was sitting, folded unassumingly. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do... And no one was here to see...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He draped the damp towel over the rack, stepping onto the bath mat in front of the counter and wiping off his feet. His hands were shaking as it took the top, turning it around to look at how it was tied. An intricate pattern of ribbons made up the collar, and it took him a second to see how they were attached. The straps twisted around the neck and clipped on the back. He sighed and pulled the top over his chest adjusting the elastic around the bottom. He started fiddling with the clips; they were hard to get hooked when he couldn’t see what he was doing. It was obviously meant to be put on by someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid…” he muttered, turning around and looking over his shoulder, struggling in the mirror.  He did eventually manage to get them on, and he adjusted the ribbons, making them lay flat. He </span>
</p><p>
  <span>took the bottoms, his feet shaking as he slipped them through the holes, pulling them up. It took a little adjusting to get it to sit over his iliac crests properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross sighed and closed his eyes, turning back to the mirror. He opened his eyes staring at his reflection. He blushed deeply. They were cute… </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was cute…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shimmery fabric shifted from light blue to deep gold as he turned, the light color complementing his pale bones and the light purple that was creeping up from his joints. Cross blushed softly, covering his face with his hands. He dipped out of the bathroom and pressed his back against the wall sliding down. “Uuuunnnggggggggggggg”  he groaned lowering his hands. He brushed his fingers over the top; the soft fabric felt nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced over at the bed, the camera staring back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a few tries to figure out the camera. He had never used a polaroid before. At first, he thought he would need to put the film in at the back; there was a small plate held on with four screws and it looked about the right size. After struggling with a tiny screwdriver he managed to get it off, only to reveal the mechanical innards. He grumbled as he put it back on, searching the floor for the last screw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After fitting it back on, he turned the camera in his hands, finally finding the film tray. Cross fiddled around with placing the film, then pressed the button to try and take a test picture. The camera made an awful scraping sound, Cross jerking in surprise. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cross hissed digging the tips of his fingers into the tray latch, trying to force it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a bit of work, the tray pulled open and the sound stopped, Cross dumping out the film. One of them was lodged into the gear slots, the top of the plastic shredded up. Cross yanked at the film; it took him a second to get it out. “Why?” he hissed to himself, flipping the mangled film over. Near the bottom was a small pocket of forbidden picture sauce and a line of arrows pointing up. “Oh…” he mumbled, taking the other film and flipping it around, fitting it back into the tray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time when he pressed the button, the camera made a satisfying click, then soft viring as the film was pushed through the gears. A few seconds later a single film emerged from the bottom and fell onto his lap. Cross picked it up; the front side was still a shimmery black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat it down in front of him, staring at the picture. Slowly, color began to creep up from the edges, slowly revealing the image of the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with his understanding of the device, Cross dragged himself to the tall mirror at the back of his room, next to his dresser. Cross took a moment to adjust the outfit, making the fabric lay flat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross held the camera up in one hand, holding his other one up to flip the bird as he snapped the picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==========</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer was laying in his bed, propped up on a pillow as he read his book. He could barely focus on the words as his mind ran circles. He shook his head, turning back a few pages to try and understand what was happening in the story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up slightly as something shifted in the air, he turned his head to the corner where the disturbance was coming from; a small rip in the etheir glitched as a hand stuck through it, dropping something on his desk before retreating and sealing back up. Killer closed his book and slid off the bed, shuffling through the mess on the floor. A small note sat on his desk. Folded around something. Killer unfolded the paper, turning it open. ‘Fuck you’ was scrawled messily across it, Killer smirking as he pulled out the polaroid. “Fuck you too, darling” he cooed softly, his eyes scanning over his treasure</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not my best work but its been a hot minute so cut me some slack lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>